The Long Journey of Friends
by Aeldeth
Summary: Five friends' journey to Outland and beyond. Along the way, they meet some new friends, but some friends are not what they seem...some mild magic violence in later chapters.


Silvermoon City, five companions were resting before a long day of traveling. They were gathered around at a table in the Sin'dorei Inn drinking their mugs of ale which refilled magically. The leader of this group was Jonathan Bloodlight, a Blood Knight Master. He had long black hair, which was arranged in a ponytail, and was wearing the Justicar armor, a favorite among the paladins. It was silver plate armor, which was lined with gold, and was inlaid with small purple draenethyst crystals. To his left was his second-in-command, John Lionheart, a Blood Elf hunter. He was wearing the Beast Lord armor, a well-known hunter armor set, which was dark gray and red chain mail. He was drinking his mug and was feeding his first pet, his Dragonhawk, Fluffy. To Jonathan's right was Jazz Fuyutsuki, a Blood Elf shadow priest. She was wearing gray and green priestess robes, which was known as the Mana-Etched Regalia. The other two were Taurens, named Sam and Crystal Earthfury, who were siblings, and the last of their bloodline. Sam was a warrior, and the older of the two. He loved to pick on his little sister, but he loved her and was willing to do anything to protect her; he as wearing navy blue plate armor which made him look intimidating and scared most of the elvish commoners who crossed paths with him. Crystal was a druid, and she was wearing green and gold leather armor with dragon inscriptions on the shoulder pads. This outfit was known as the Dreamwalker Raiment. She loved Sam, and was happy that she had someone who would always be there for her, even though he picks on her a lot.

John sipped his mug, and was apparently losing his temper. "Jonathan, could you hurry up already? By the time you think of someone, we would have defeated Illidan already!" Jonathan sighed, and then smirked.

"Alright, alright; would you ever date High Inquisitor Whitemane," Jonathan asked. He smirked when he saw the reaction on John's face.

"Are you kidding me?! I would never date that walking zealot thong," John exclaimed, obviously offended.

"Oh, come on," said Jazz, pushing John playfully. "I know for a fact, that in High School, you had a thing for walking thongs."

"That was different. I only dated Kaede because she blackmailed me into it," exclaimed John.

"What did she threaten you with," Crystal asked, still slightly giggling at earlier.

"She found out a secret about me…and I really don't want to talk about it…," John replied with a stern face. He then stood up and walked off, apparently pissed off. "I'm going to bed now…" Everyone just stared as he walked upstairs to his room. Crystal gave Jonathan a glare. "Good going," she said.

"What did I do," he asked.

"You pissed him off! I mean seriously…you two have been friends since you were 5, you should know when something is bothering him," Crystal said, scolding Jonathan. Jonathan bowed his head.

"Yeah, I know…I'll go see what's wrong," Jonathan said as he got up and walked upstairs to John's room. He got to John's door and knocked on it. "John…are you alright," he asked as he opened the door. Suddenly an arrow came flying past him and hit the door, nearly clipping his ear. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Go away," John said, giving Fluffy a piece of meat, and not bothering to even look at Jonathan.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I pissed you off. I didn't mean to," Jonathan said, walking up to John.

"It's fine, you didn't piss me off…you just got me thinking about that secret Kaede found out."

"Oh…well if you want to talk about it…I'm here. I mean we've been friends since we were 5; you should know that I'm here for you," Jonathan said as he sat down in a chair. John sighed and smiled at Jonathan.

"Alright…the truth is that I have been hiding my true self for years…"

"What are you talking about," Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow. John sighed again.

"The truth is that I am half Night Elf, on my father's side."

"But…I met your father…he's a Blood Elf, isn't he?"

"No, he was my stepfather. My real father was executed for being in love with a Blood Elf," John said, bowing his head.

"Oh," Jonathan said, bowing his head as well, "but, how is that such a bad secret?"

"Because if it ever got out that I am a half-blood, I would've been shunned my entire life and my mother and I would have been exiled."

"Really? Wow…I never knew half-bloods were treated so badly…come to think about it, I've never met another half-blood before."

"That's because they were exposed and exiled, or worse…executed." Jonathan bowed his head again, now knowing why John kept this secret for so long. He composed himself and walked over to sit next to John.

"Look, I don't know what it's like to be shunned, or to live with the possibility of being shunned, or executed because of where you come from, but you shouldn't feel this way," Jonathan said as he patted John on the back. "Come on, you are one of the greatest people I know; don't let your past affect who you are." John began to chuckle.

"That sounded really clichéd," he said with a smirk. "Let me guess, you drew a blank on what to say?" Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah…usually I'm good at advice, but I just went blank here." John laughed.

"Well, it worked, sorta. I shouldn't be like this. I am who I am, and I'm proud of it."

"That's the John we all know and love," Jonathan exclaimed, giving John a hug, and patting him on the back. "Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let's go back downstairs." John nodded and went back downstairs, followed by Jonathan.

Sam saw them come downstairs and decided to be funny by saying, "So you two finally come out of the closet huh?" Jonathan and John glared at him, and Crystal smacked Sam.

"Shut up, Sam," she exclaimed, "You gotta stop picking on people."

"But it's fun," Sam said, half joking. The two elves sat down in their chairs again, and John drank a sip of his ale before telling everyone his secret. "I always knew there was something different about you," Sam said while he was examining John from across the table. "You just don't have that attitude most Blood Elves have…not that you two are arrogant," Sam said to Jonathan and Jazz. Jazz just glared at him, and drank her ale, while Jonathan mainly ignored him. After they finished, they all went to their rooms and went to sleep, getting rest before the big day, the day they would go to Outland.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? All of the characters in this story are based on my real life friends, so they contributed to their characters and deserve credit as well. Please Review Chapter 2 will be coming shortly.


End file.
